Drywall is a manufactured building material used for constructing walls and ceilings within buildings. In commercial construction, the work of installing and finishing drywall is often split between: “hangers” who secure drywall sheets to wall studs or ceiling joists, “tapers” who conceal the joints between drywall sheets with joint tape, and “mudmen” who hide the joint tape and any nailheads with several layers of joint compound which is often called “mud.” After applying the joint compound, it is allowed to air dry and, then, sanded smooth in preparation for painting.
Applying joint compound to drywall is a straightforward effort with a trowel, usually taking a few coats. In new construction, joint compound effectively eliminates all blemishes from the surface of the drywall. Joint compound can also be used to finish corner bead and trim as well as patch holes, bumps, tears, and other minor drywall damage.
Drywall is installed in an average home in a few days by a crew of experienced workers. Larger houses, and those where optimum finishes are desired, take more time and cost more. For an optimum finish, entire walls may be given “skim coats” or thin layers of joint compound. Sanding performed after each of the skim coats yields near-perfect wall surfaces. Since sanding is difficult, time-consuming, and expensive, mudmen and their employers are constantly looking for new ways to make drywall finishing easier to perform.